


[podfic] the joy of understanding

by growlery



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: "Do you really want to go to college without at least knowing what touching another person is like?"
Relationships: Ellie Chu & Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Podfic Bingo, VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020, growlery's podfic bingo works





	[podfic] the joy of understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the joy of understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970445) by [gdgdbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdgdbaby/pseuds/gdgdbaby). 



> for voiceteam's post-canon challenge! this was a perfect post-movie coda and recording it made my queer heart bloom ♥ also using for podfic bingo: record in a new location, because i recorded this in the kitchen and the acoustics were 👌👌

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y5h4i6154ot0j2w/the%20joy%20of%20understanding.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 36:15
> 
> size: 21.6MB
> 
> music: [somewhere only we know by mika ratsula](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Zh9dTXzyIg)
> 
> cover art: [screencap source](https://netflix.homeofthenutty.com/thumbnails.php?album=74)


End file.
